Not In The Tubie Things
by magicmumu
Summary: Cheryl's Thoughts during the 'girl talk' scene of the first movie. Femslash. CherylGracie


Title: Not In The Tubie Things

Author: Erin Griffin

Feedback

Rating: PG

Summary: During the 'Girl Talk' scene of Miss Congeniality

Pairing: Cheryl/Gracy (one sided)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I would like to have Sandra Bullock willingly be mine. I don't care if she is twice my age.

Author's Note: I don't know what is wrong with me. I am writing one shots like there is no tomorrow. I am writing a lot of stories but the one I should be working on. I a stuck. I am hoping to be unstuck soon. Enjoy.

Something has to be in those tubie things, I swear. Well, other than the massive amount of alcohol shoved into a small piece of plastic tubing. I told her I wasn't feeling a thing, but I lied to her. She sat in front of me drinking her beer and actually being nice to me. It hadn't really happened to me in a long time. People always laughed at me and called me a loner. The truth was, it was never that I didn't like people. I loved being with people, I just never had the chance to really be near many. I would go into the whole sob story about being from a small town and not knowing much about the world until I went off to college, but that is not what this is about.

This is about her, Gracy Lou Freebush.

There was something about her that I knew right off when she got on the bus next to me that she was unique. She seemed to not care about her looks, yet there she was, in a pageant like me and all the other self absorbed women.

Everyone else cast me aside and didn't seem to care about my attempts to make friends with them. They literally slammed the door in my face before I could say 'fat free cocoa'. She took the time to talk to me and assured me that I, too, had a good chance at winning, and I actually believed her even though I know she was being kind. I knew she wasn't lying either. When I watched her at that first rehearsal, I knew that she wasn't graceful despite her name, but she tried, and she had a good heart, and I would have given her the crown just for that if I was a judge in this pageant.

Now she was there, hardly knowing me, and yet she had bridged the gulf between me and the other contestants long enough to take us all out for a girls' night. So, looking at her at that moment, we're somewhat alone, away from the other contestants and I was sitting there, possibly drunk, but it isn't the alcohol I felt. No no, it was much more complicated than that. I felt my heart pounding and my tongue loosening. I could tell her anything.

And I did, except for the one thing I wanted to tell her, but of course I didn't. I think she asked me about committing a crime. I told her about the underwear I stole, the 'devil's panties' that I took. I wanted to kiss her lips as they smirked at me when she asked me if that was all. It was as if she'd been around a lot of crime and something like that wouldn't in any lifetime phase her, but I, on the other hand, thought it was one step below murder. Small town thing, you know?

But then, I couldn't stop talking. I told her about the one time in college, and... well, the lit professor, as if she'd asked me if I have ever committed a mortal sin. Truth be told, I was committing one then, talking to her and wanting her, but I went on to tell her about it, and how he had tricked me into being alone with him as he... well, I don't want to think about it now. All I wanted to think about was the look on her face, the concern she seemed to have for me. All I wanted to think about was her hands on me as she showed me manoeuvres to protect me. All I wanted to think about was her protecting me from people like that, people who wanted to take advantage of me because I am so naive. I wanted to think about that 'man' on the beach discussing books, music and movies with me being her, Gracie Lou Freebush, holding my hand and showing me the world. We all might want world peace, but in my mind, I wanted to think of her bringing peace into my life, into my world. She was talking to me, telling me to stand, and she was actually going to show me said manoeuvres right then, and as I stood, feeling her warm hands on my shoulders, I was hit by the tubie things, and I saw her in my dreams.

End


End file.
